


Dreams - The Other

by LadyPrincePyro



Series: Jumbled Thoughts, Tied With String - (Original Poetry) [21]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Dreams, Gen, Gods, Original Poetry - Freeform, Poetry, Ravens, Souls, Spirits, dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 06:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPrincePyro/pseuds/LadyPrincePyro
Summary: When I dream, I dream of gods, of legends, and of stories dwindling to dust. I dream of her.





	Dreams - The Other

I stood there smiling in another's face

That was my own

(But not my own)

That held my eyes

(But not my eyes)

And raised my hand

(That was not a hand)

As I spoke cheerfully to a dying man.

 

He laughed as he spoke cheerfully

Claimed he knew me

(But did not know me)

That he felt me

(But did not feel me)

And had waited for me

(Yet did not wait)

For none could delay for such as I.

 

Smiling in my Other's face, inwardly I stretched

And took his hand

(Within my wing)

And gently spoke

(Without a sound)

And kissed his head

(With curving beak)

Guiding him along to final curtain call.

 

Readying his soul for a new stage,

I tapping the edge of a martini glass.

**Author's Note:**

> When I dream, I dream of gods, of legends, and of stories dwindling to dust. I dream of her.


End file.
